


The new manager's first day

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Manager/Player, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: You just became the new manager for the Karasuno volleyball team.The first day shouldn't be too hard, right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 14





	The new manager's first day

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Don’t worry too much about it, the boys here will treat you well!” laughed the coach.

You didn’t feel too confident though.   
Moving into a new school and immediately becoming the manager of a new volleyball team didn’t seem like the best of ideas, but you needed to become more extroverted and when a guy with dyed blonde hair in your class mentioned that a manager was needed…you thought “why not?”.  
As the coach led you to the gym, you gently opened the door of the building, but as you were about to walk in…

“OH MY GOD! IS SHE ALRIGHT??”  
“Sensei! We might need to take her to the nurse-“  
“Oi! Move away from her!”  
“Is she conscious?”

You heard a mix of voices talking, your vision unfocused and the feeling of stinging pain in your face.  
“Ugh…” you mumbled, trying to figure out how to stop the world from shaking.  
“Since you are the culprit, take her to the nurse’s office” yelled the coach.

‘Who was he referring to?’  
Suddendly, before receiving an answer, you felt getting lifted up. You looked at the arms holding your thighs and body, and after staring at them (for far too long) your eyes trailed towards the face of the guy who was holding you.

‘Dark hair….?’ You couldn’t see much, your vision still very much blurry.  
As you got distracted by the mass of black hair, you didn’t notice you were being laid on a bed.

“The nurse will be here soon” those were the first words you heard the mysterious guy speak.  
“Uh…? What…what happened?” you asked shyly, slowly earning your vision back.  
“I uh, was trying to slam the volleyball onto the other side of the net, but I used too much force and it got sent towards the door…and I kind of hit you straight in the face” he told you, scratching the back of his head looking apologetic.

You didn’t immediately reply, with your vision back to normal you managed to get a good look at him:  
A very tall guy, sitting on a chair next to the bed you were laying, dark hair and dark eyes and the most handsome face you’ve ever seen.  
‘Oh my god…he’s so pretty’ you thought to yourself, blushing slightly at the realization a guy like him held you.

“O-oh…it’s ok, y-you didn’t do it on purpose haha” you replied with an awkward laugh.  
“Do you feel better?” he asked, looking for any kind of damage he might’ve left.  
“Y-yes, I was just a little bit dizzy” you mumbled out.  
“Phew, that is a relief…”

It was silent for a few moments.

“I heard you are the new manager…I’m sorry, your first day on the job and you got hit in the face” he added.  
“It’s okay, really! I have a hard head!” ‘A HARD HEAD? WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING’ you screamed at yourself.

He chuckled a little “What’s your name?” he then asked.  
“Oh…I’m Y/N, L/N Y/N” you managed to say.  
“Y/N…that’s a very pretty name for a pretty girl like you.” He commented with a slight smirk.  
You could only blush harder, receiving such a compliment from a guy like him.  
“So…I was thinking , how about I make it up for this incident?”  
“Oh t-there is no need to-!”  
“I insist, it’s the bare minimum for having almost damaged your beautiful face” he added.

“How about this…We go grab a bite after school, my treat! Do you like Pizza?” he asked.  
“I…I do”  
“Great! I know a place that makes excellent pizzas!” he added with a bright smile.

He got up from the chair and as he was about to head out he stopped.  
“Oh right, let me give you my number so you can tell me when you’re out of the office” he said, grabbing a piece of paper from the nurse’s desk and writing down the information.

“Here you go, you can save it under ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’” he then finished, winking at you as he handed the paper to you.

“See you after training˜” he saluted, exiting the office.  
You waved your hand slowly, your heartbeat increasing…  
“Kuroo…see you later” you mumbled to yourself, a small smile appearing on your lips.


End file.
